Change Your Mind
by BlackandWhiteGirl
Summary: O que será que pode acontecer em uma boate para menores no aniversário de sua amiga?


Ali estava cheio em todos os sentidos: cheio de barulho, cheio de cheiros, cheio de refrigerante, cheio de cerveja sem álcool e, principalmente, cheio de gente.

Só para deixar bem claro, eu não gostava daquele tipo de lugar. Definitivamente. Mas era aniversário de uma de minhas melhores amigas, então ali estava eu, em uma boate para menores, me espremendo entre vários corpos dançantes tentando chegar ao bar onde era o nosso ponto de encontro. Acho que eu conseguira algum avanço nos últimos 5 minutos, porque agora eu conseguia ver a ponta de um balcão cheio de bebidas.

- Lily! – era impressão minha ou eu realmente havia ouvido uma voz se sobrepor à música pulsante chamando pelo meu nome? – Lily! – definitivamente eu não estava imaginando. Tinha alguém me chamando, mas eu não conseguia ver quem era.

Depois de olhar para todos os lados enquanto era empurrada e quase esmagada pela multidão, eu já estava a ponto de desistir e voltar à minha tortuosa caminhada quando eu vi o brilho de uns olhos castanhos um pouco antes de sentir um aperto no meu braço direito e minha pulsação aumentando drasticamente. Um momento se passou antes que eu percebesse que olhava para James Potter, o garoto que me perseguira por anos, o garoto que desistira de mim após os vários foras que lhe dei... o garoto por quem me apaixonara quando todas as chances já tinham ido por água abaixo.

- Você não me ouviu? – perguntou ele falando alto perto do meu ouvido para ser compreendido apesar da música. Senti os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiarem assim que seu hálito quente fazendo cosquinha em minha pele.

- Ouvi. Mas não te vi. – respondi do mesmo modo.

- Esse não parece um lugar que você costuma freqüentar. – disse ele com um sorriso divertido. Eu sei que eu era meio... sem-graça e não era de sair muito, mas não gostava que ficassem me dizendo isso. Então não tinha nada mais justificável do que ficar com raiva. E foi o que aconteceu.

- Escuta aqui. Se você me chamou para falar isso, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – eu gritei para ele poder me ouvir ao mesmo tempo em que soltava o meu braço de seu aperto e começar a atravessar a multidão de novo.

O pedaço de balcão que eu tinha visto havia desaparecido, o que significava que enquanto eu falava com James, a multidão ou aumentara ou se movera de modo que eu levaria mais tempo para chegar ao bar do que pretendia há algum tempo atrás. Acontece que enquanto eu tentava recuperar o tempo perdido, comecei a pensar mais uma vez sobre como eu tinha feito uma coisa desnecessária ao responder daquele jeito ao comentário de James. Tudo bem que às vezes ele provocava, mas eu deveria conseguir me controlar mais.

- Lene! – gritei assim que a vi sentada em um dos bancos altos em frente ao bar que eu acabara de conseguir alcançar de novo. Ela virou em minha direção e eu pude ver que a Alice, aniversariante do dia, estava com ela.

- Lily! Pensei que você não vinha mais. – disse Lice fazendo um biquinho.

- É claro que eu não deixaria de vir. – eu disse sorrindo vendo a careta dela desaparecer. – Desculpa ter demorado, mas peguei um engarrafamento no caminho.

- Tudo bem. O importante é que você veio. – disse Lice me abraçando.

- E eu? Não recebo um abraço também não? – perguntou Lene com a voz falsamente indignada. Nós rimos e puxamo-la para um abraço triplo.

- E aí? Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo? – perguntei depois de nos soltarmos.

- Não. Chegamos a pouco mais de 20 minutos. – respondeu Lene.

- Que bom. Achei que vocês estariam a mais tempo. – disse eu sorrindo.

Depois disso, ficamos mais algum tempo conversando antes de elas, não sei como, me convencerem a ir dançar junto com aquela multidão suada. Bem, não preciso nem dizer que fiquei a maior parte do tempo sem dançar apenas sendo empurrada pelas pessoas a minha volta, mas eu estava com as minhas amigas e isso era muito bom. Por isso, por mais que não soubesse dançar direito, estava tentando de verdade para me divertir.

Estávamos já há algumas músicas no meio daquilo tudo e eu estava começando a ficar suada quando sinto um empurrão e só não fui parar no chão porque Alice conseguiu me segurar a tempo. Ao me virar para trás a ponto de começar a gritar com sei lá quem que tivesse me empurrado, percebo três pares de olhos me observando. Dois com preocupação e um com ironia. Ótimo! Era o trio maravilha!

- Você está bem Lily? – perguntou James. – Desculpe, mas eu não te vi. Foi sem querer.

- Lily, foi mesmo sem querer. – começou Remo a fim d salvar a pele de James. Nós só estávamos indo para o palco. – disse apontando para uma plataforma pequena que não chegava a ser um "palco" – E aqui está muito cheio e escuro, não dá para controlar muito por onde você anda.

- Tudo bem, Remo. Eu entendo.

- Lilian Evans não está culpando o James por algo que ele fez? – disse Sirius fazendo uma careta exagerada de descrença.

- Não é que eu não desconfie, é só que eu simplesmente não quero arranjar confusão.

- Eu não fiz por querer Evans! – disse ele um pouco exaltado. E me chamou de "Evans". Aquilo me assustou, ele nunca me chamava assim, nem quando eu partia pra cima dele ao ficar tão irritada a esse ponto.

- E como eu posso saber se está dizendo a verdade? – disse eu só para saber o que ele iria responder.

- Porque eu nunca faria algo assim com você. Eu nunca te machucaria de propósito. – disse ele me olhando profundamente.

- Hum... Odeio interromper esse momento tão lindo – mentira, Sirius estava adorando fazer aquilo. –, mas temos que ir logo. Estamos ficando atrasados. – fulminei-o com o olhar. Desde quando Sirius Black se importava com horários? – Calminha aí ruiva. Um dia você ainda me mata com esse olhar e eu tenho muita coisa para viver. – e saiu arrastando os outros dois consigo, mas James conseguiu se soltar e voltar até mim.

- Lily, eu realmente não quis fazer isso. Eu simplesmente não sei mais o que posso fazer. – disse enquanto bagunçava mais seus cabelos já naturalmente arrepiados, o que era um charme. – Já fiz de tudo para te provar que gosto de você de verdade, mas você nunca me deu uma chance. Eu até me afastei durante um tempo pra ver se as coisas entre a gente melhoravam, mas mesmo assim nada mudou. – ele falou isso tudo bem rápido e olhando diretamente nos meus olhos sem desviar nem uma vez. Eu fiquei tão desorientada e feliz com o fato de ele ainda gostar de mim que fiquei ali parada sem reação enquanto James me olhava esperando por algo. Acho que eu devo ter demorado demais para responder, pois ele me olhou com uma pequena careta e começou a falar novamente. – Lily, eu... – suspense – Eu tive uma ideia. – disse abrindo o sorriso mais lindo e maroto que eu já vi e foi andando na direção onde Sirius e Remo tinham desaparecido.

Quando eu me toquei que ele estava indo embora e eu tinha simplesmente ficado lá de boca aberta olhando ele ir, tentei chamar ele ou puxá-lo de volta para dizer tudo aquilo que estava entalado na minha garganta há séculos, mas a multidão o engoliu rápido demais não dando tempo para eu fazer algo. Fiquei lá parada pensando em como tinha sido idiota de não falar nada logo até sentir uma mão no meu ombro.

- Lily, você deveria ser mais relaxada, coitado do James. – eu pulei ao ouvir a voz da Lene perto do meu ouvido para se sobrepor ao barulho geral daquele lugar. – Que foi? Esqueceu da gente por acaso? – perguntou ela ironicamente. Na verdade eu tinha esquecido mesmo, fiquei tão concentrada no que estava acontecendo que me esqueci de tudo ao meu redor, até aquela música pulsante e da multidão com os cheiros mais exóticos que eu já havia sentido.

- O que é que eles estão fazendo aqui afinal? – perguntei para fugir do assunto.

- Você não sabia? – perguntou Alice – O tio do Remo é o gerente daqui, então em algumas noites eles vêm tocar algumas músicas d outras bandas para chamar atenção para a deles.

- Eu não sabia... – disse eu. Será que isso tinha alguma relação com a tal ideia?

- Mas não tente fugir do assunto Lilian. – começou Lene, mas foi interrompida com o som de alguém falando no microfone. E esse alguém era o Sirius.

- E aí pessoal? Estão gostando da noite? – todo mundo parou de dançar para prestar atenção a ele e responder que sim. – Bom, como o DJ já tocou todo tipo de música eletrônica, resolvemos abrir uma brecha pra uma coisa mais... – ele parou e fez um tipo de careta.

- Romântica. – completou Remo que estava logo atrás dele e ao lado de James.

- É, isso mesmo. – terminou Sirius indo para o seu lugar no back vocal.

- Essa música vai para todos os casais daqui. – disse James enquanto andava na direção da beirada do "quase palco". As pessoa foram se juntando em casais pela pista. – Além de ser para alguém especial para mim. – falou enquanto piscava para algum lugar perto de onde eu estava. Eu corei enquanto pensava sobre ter descoberto a resposta para a minha pergunta ainda mais cedo do que esperava.

Então ele se virou, pegou o violão que estava apoiado atrás dele, regulou o tripé do microfone a fim de ficar na altura da sua boca e começou a tocar sendo acompanhado pelo Remo na bateria e pelo Sirius com outro violão.

- Estou achando que vou gostar disso. – comentou Lene maldosamente ao ver minhas bochechas coradas.

_ There you are with your perfect way_

_You've got that little shine in your eyes  
To hear one word would make my day  
But there's no room for me in your life_

Eu já tinha ouvido aquela música, mas foi há muito tempo atrás. E se ele estava tocando mesmo aquela música pra mim, estava errado ao pensar que não tinha lugar pra ele na minha vida, pelo contrário, já faz tempo que grande parte do meu coração é dedicada somente a gostar dele.

_Oh… you've got me down on my knees_

_Oh… and in my mind I can see  
How perfect everything could be  
But you won't give us a try_

Se ele queria uma chance, era só ter pedido somente mais uma vez e eu teria dado.

_If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me  
Would you say you need me  
Cause I need you now_

Já faz tempo que ele tinha mudado a minha cabeça. Se eu preciso dele? Sempre precisei, embora não soubesse disso antes.

_I try to move on but your perfect way_

_Has got this little child asking why  
But this world keeps spinning  
As my heart stops beating  
Is there still no room inside_

É verdade, ele tinha tentado se afastar e tenho certeza que ele realmente se sentiu mal quando achou que eu não ligava pra ele. Mas estava errado.

_Oh… you've got me down on my knees_

_Oh… and in my mind I can see_

_How perfect everything could be  
But you won't give us a try_

Eu também vejo o quanto seria perfeito ter você mais perto de mim.

_ If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me  
Would you say you need me  
Cause I need you now_

De certa forma era bom saber o quanto ele precisava de mim.

_If I could change your mind_

_(Please tell me I'm not the only one)  
(Please help me believe I'm not the only one)  
If I could change your mind_

Não, você não é o único e eu posso te ajudar a acreditar nisso.

_ If I could change your mind_

_How would you want me  
Would you say you need me  
Cause I need you now_

If I could change your mind  
How would you hold me  
Would you stay forever  
Or just leave me here to drown

Enquanto ele ia-se para o final da música, eu me dirigia quase que hipnoticamente para o palco e quanto mais eu chegava perto dele, era quase como se James pudesse me sentir ali ao começar a me procurar com o olhar e não demorou muito para me achar. Ele cantou a última estrofe olhando-me profundamente.

_If I could change your mind_

_(Change your mind)  
If I could change your mind  
(Change your mind)_

Assim que eles acabaram de tocar os últimos acordes da música, James deixou o violão no mesmo lugar onde havia pegado ele e pulou do palco para ficar mais perto de mim enquanto eram aplaudidos pelo resto do público.

- Agora você me entende Lily? – perguntou com um olhar quase que desolado no rosto bonito. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso antes de responder.

- Mais do que você imagina. – ele me olhou confuso. Eu ri eu enlacei minhas mãos em sua nuca . – Eu também vejo o quanto seria perfeito ter você mais perto de mim. – ele me olhou espantado por um momento antes de começar a abrir um pequeno sorriso. – Você não é o único, e sim, eu posso te ajudar a acreditar nisso. – agora ele abriu aquele sorriso que eu amava e não teve como não retribuir.

- Eu aceito a sua ajuda. – disse ele divertido passando as mãos pela minha cintura. – Sabia que um dia ainda poderia fazer... – com um sorriso orgulhoso ele me olhou.

- O que? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Isso. – falou antes de colar seus lábios nos meus enquanto éramos ovacionados pelas pessoas à nossa volta.

**Fim**


End file.
